


Get Away From My Dad, Ugly

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash just wants Tucker's kid to like him but things are never easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Away From My Dad, Ugly

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from ROCKPAPERSARCASM on tumblr. Also Junior is 4/5 in this story

“There’s my little player!” Tucker asked, scooping Junior into his arms and throwing him in the air. The young boy let out a loud shriek of happiness. Wash stood a few feet away, giving the pair some space. Tucker and Wash have been dating for a few months now, but Wash had only just been introduced to Junior a week ago. The two had yet to hit it off.

 

Junior spent their time together completely ignoring Wash, throwing things at him till he ran from the room, or insulting him. Tucker found it the whole situation to be hilarious. Wash started to give up, but thankfully his best friend, York, reminded him that it takes kids a long time to get used to new people, especially ones who moms left them. Wash never asked Tucker about Junior’s mother and didn’t plan on it.

“Can you say hello to Wash?” Tucker asked the boy in his arms. Junior turned his head towards Wash for a moment before turning his nose up at the man.

“Guess not,” Wash commented. Tucker shrugged.

“He’s always a bit moody after school,” He replied, bending over to set Junior down. The boy clinged to Tucker’s shirt, making the man pry his son’s fingers off one by one to get him to let go. Junior fall backwards on his butt and stayed there.

“I’m going to start on dinner. You should play with him,” Tucker ordered with a smirk as he walked over to Wash. He placed a gentle kiss on the man’s cheek before vanishing into the kitchen. Wash looked down at Junior, who was staring up at him with a blank look.

“So what do you wanna play?” Wash asked after a moment of silence.

“You’re ugly,” Junior replied, narrowing his eyes.

“I know,” Wash answered, smirking when Junior crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance.

“And stupid!” The boy tried again.

“Completely stupid,” Wash agreed. He had gotten used to the child’s insults after the first day and tried to throw Junior for a loop by simply agreeing with him.

“Go away,” Junior ordered, looking away.

“How about we play a game?” Wash suggested instead, “I brought something for you.” The boy turned to Wash with surprised.

“What is it?” He asked, unable to hide his excitement. Wash couldn’t believe he didn’t think of this days ago. Kids loved presents.

“You know that show you love?” Wash said, walking over to where he had hung up his coat and digging into the pocket. Junior watched from his spot on the floor.

“Red vs. Blue?” He answered quietly.

“That’s the one. I got you some toys from it. I thought we could play with them,” Wash explained, pulling two different colored soldiers out of his coat. Junior’s eyes widened comically and he scrambled to his feet.

“Yes, yes, yes!” He chanted, “Let’s play! I want the blue one!” Wash handed him the aqua colored toy while keeping the red one for himself, following Junior as he ran to the living room. Wash sat on the floor next to the boy, listening as Junior explained his imaginary world. Time flew by and when Tucker came in to announce that dinner was ready he found Wash carrying Junior on his shoulders while they roared like dinosaurs.

“Play with us, Daddy!” Junior begged, laughing when Wash took him off his shoulders and started to pretend to eat him.

“Oh no! I’ll save you!” Tucker cried, rushing over to join the game.

And so, Wash learned that the best way to a kid’s heart is through their toys and imagination and the three of them lived happily ever after. At least till Junior turned into a teenager. Then hell broke loose.


End file.
